Amphitrite Velas
Amphitrite is the female tribute from D10. She is sometimes entered in D2. She is finished. she was created by Beautiful Mistake. Info Name: Amphitrite Velas Age: 17 Weapon: Ninja Stars/Throwing knives Gender: Female District: 2 Appearance (lunaii): Personality: Amphitrite loves to joke around with her intimate friends only. She can be really suave and caring if you treat her nicely and she gets to like you. She is really brave and fearless when she wants to set and example. She has firm descisions and very good leadership qualities that she likes to use a lot. She can console others very well by making them laugh easily. She can be a bit to generous and has a high ego. Being that she is very proud and gets offended easily. She loves when people praise her. She has wise, clever and sharp thinking. Also she is very stubborn and hard hearted and doesnt live to show feelings. She is very determined and always motivates herself. She hates restrictions and secretive and can be easily angered. Strengths: She has a very good dynamic flexbility. This means she can bend, stretch, twist or reach out with her body very quickly and successfully. she also has the ability to exert muscle force repeatedly or continuously over time. This involves muscular endurance and resistance to muscle fatigue. She also can use short bursts of muscle force to propel oneself (as in jumping or sprinting), or to throw an object. she can coordinate the movement of your arms, legs, and torso together when the whole body is in motion. Being that she can climb trees and run huge distances very successfully. She has sharp eyesight that helps her have a good and accurate aim. Therefore, she has fast and good reflexes and isnt clumsy at all. Weaknesses:She cannot exert maximum muscle force to lift, push, pull, or carry objects. She has terrible stamnia after she runs more than 40 yards which is the ost she can take at a time. She cannot use her abdominal and lower back muscles to support part of the body repeatedly or continuously over time without 'giving out' or fatiguing. So that she is a terrible runner and has very bad concentration and a terrible memory. She is terrible at swimming and will panic under pressure. Backstory: Amphirtrite had a very troubling childhood. At a young age her parents died mysterously leaving her an orphan. Her abusive uncle took her up and cared for her carelessly. After years of abbuse she ran away from home and ended up with the poor people in D2. She was sold to be a slave. There her master was ten times worse than her cruel and abusive uncle. One day at a religious event she was mad when the speaker called her parents drunk bastards that sold their child to slavery. She grabbed a knife from a nearby table and threw it at him. It went straight through his skull. There was a commotion in which she manages to slip out slyly. Since then she has been on the run and at her reaping nobody volunteered when she was reaped. Alliance: Careers Token: None Bloodbath Strategy: Kill anybody who tries to attack her Games Strategy: She will backstab and kill anyblody who stops her from winning without regret Category:Beautiful Mistake's Tributes Category:Females Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:17 year olds Category:District 2 Category:District 10 Category:Reaped Category:Career Tribute